Unheard Feelings: The remake
by fireblaze 7
Summary: What is love? Natsu has no clue while Gray, Lucy and Gajeel each have their own ideas about the concept of love. But what if someone gets the wrong idea? Element shipping, Dragon shipping, slight NastuXLucy. *read bio if you don't know what those shippings are. Warning: Contains blood, rape, and death


Well, well, it has certainty been a while since I even posted on fan fiction. But now after the long wait, I present you with chapter 1 of unheard feelings the remake. Enjoy.

Chapter 1: Greetings

March 18, 1982

Natsu: 9

Gray: 10

Lucy: 8

Erza: 11

Gajeel: 10

**[Normal Pov]**

"Catch me if you can Gray!" the pink haired boy yelled as he ran through the trees, his white scarf and shirt blew in the breeze as he jumped from branch to branch.

"Get down from up there before you hurt yourself Natsu!" the raven haired boy yelled as he ran along the trees trying to convince the younger child to come down from the canopy.

"There's no way that would ever happen!" he said speeding up his pace.

"NATSU!" Gray yelled angrily as he too began to run faster.

Upon hearing this, Natsu made a sharp left turn, leaving Gray behind. Jumping over the next tree, he misplaced his foot causing the branch to snap and the pink haired boy to go along with it.

"Ow!" The boy said as he began tearing up while he held his badly bruised ankle. "Gray." He winced.

"Told you to stop jumping through the trees." Gray said as he ran up to Natsu.

"Well, I'm leaving." The raven haired child said as he turned around.

"No, don't!" Natsu said trying to follow after him – falling down every time he tried to get up. "Don't leave Gray!" he said now crying hysterically.

"Wow, your such a crybaby." Gray said jumping down from a nearby tree branch. "As if I would leave you alone; there's no telling what you would do. Now stop crying and hop on my back so we can go home."

Natsu dried his face using his shirt. "Jerk." He sniffled, climbing redundantly onto the elder boy's back. "I swear Natsu, what would you do without me?" Gray said as he began to walk.

"My ankle hurts Gray." Natsu whined.

"Not much I can do about it right now." The Gray mumbled.

"Grayyy." The boy continued winning.

"What." The other boy said, starting to get annoyed.

"How long will it be until we get back home?"

"I don't know Natsu." He said with a hint of annoyance in his voice hoping his younger friend would take the hint.

"Well can you hurry up?" Natsu stated not taking the hint.

"I'M GOING AS FAST AS I CAN!" Gray now said, yelling, not able to control his anger for any longer. "Just shut up Natsu!"

Natsu began to cry – burying his face into Gray's shirt- but listened to the other male.

Gray heard these sobs, but decided to ignore them.

**[Gray's Pov]**

I swear Natsu is a handful just to even be around; one minute he's happy and bubbly, but then the next he throws a tantrum like a little kid.

I somewhat feel bad for making him cry, but he eventually would have to learn: He has to start growing up at some point in his life.

I just knew that is was a bad idea to even come into the Mystic Forest. Something always happens here –whether a tree gets knocked over, a thunder storm starts, or even someone is injured – I'm just starting to think this place has a bad omen to it. Well, at least the forest is vivid with all the bright yellow and oranges in the canopy and the emerald green grass that sparkles in the sunlight.

"Told you that it was a bad idea to come here." I said to break the silence – it was getting way too quiet for my liking. He said nothing but I felt a vibration on my shoulder. "Hey Natsu." Still no reply. "Look Natsu, I'm sorry for what I said earlier, I didn't mean it." I stated while trying to sound apologetic as much as possible; still no response. "Fine, don't respond. See if I care."

I guess he is being stubborn. He might be angry with me; he'll get over it eventually.

"Natsu." I said as we exited out of the forest clearing into a nearby meadow. I think I'll give him a flower; that should cheer him up. But there are so many to choose from – orange and red tulips, roses in a variety of colors and even a few orchids. I examined the flowers as I continued to walk. 'Nothing really stands out.' I thought. I bent down to get a closer view. My eyes looked around for a while but finally settled on a flower – a lime green colored rose.

"Here Natsu." I said picking up the rose, handing it to him.

**[Normal Pov]**

The younger male raised his head, staring at the rose.

"I picked that rose because it reminds me of you." Gray said as he got up and began to walk again.

"Thanks." Natsu said resting his head on Gray's shoulder. After that, Gray continued to walk with Natsu on his back until they reached the town of Magnolia.

Magnolia was a small town located right in the middle of the country known as Fiore. Most buildings in Magnolia were either made out of white or brown stone. The streets are made of concrete and the sidewalks are made of a combination of stones – black, white, and red.

"Almost there, Natsu." Gray said looking up to see the now setting sun. "It's gotten really late, huh?" he asked earning a nod from the other.

Within a few minutes, the pair reached Fairy Tail – an orphanage made out of white bricks and wood: Made to look like a castle. Hanging from the two ends and the very middle are three flags – blue, red, and green – each have a design in the middle made out of white with a fairy. The orphanage got its name and emblem from a question that a child once asked the founder; do fairies have tails? Since nobody knows, it will be an endless mystery.

"Wait here." Gray said putting the pink haired boy down: Natsu winced somewhat in pain. The raven haired boy slowly walked up to the large wooden double doors. Hesitantly, he knocked on the large door, then quickly went back to pick the younger male up. The doors slowly creaked, revealing a girl with short scarlet hair, pale skin, black eyes, and wearing an upper body suit of armor with a skirt.

"Welcome back, Gray and Natsu." The girl stated.

"Thanks but, where is Master?" Gray asked.

"He's up stairs on the third floor." She stated moving out of the way.

"Thanks Erza." He said walking into the building and up the stairs.

"Master! Where are you" Gray asked.

"In here." A short old man with white hair and baggy clothes said as he stepped out from the large room in the center. "What is it boy?"

"There's something wrong with Nastu's ankle." Gray said placing Natsu in front of the old man.

The man lifted the boys leg up – carefully examining his ankle.

"It's a minor bruise, but he should stay off of it; at least for a few days. Other than that, nothing seems to be wrong with the boy. The old man said moving the younger of the males inside of the room onto the bed. "Poor boy must be exhausted."

"I see. Thank you master." Gray now turned to Natsu. "Get some rest." He then exited out of the room.

"Grayy."Natsu gowned as he began to drift off.

**[Gray's Pov]**

"Gray, come quickly! We have two new comers!" I heard Erza yell as I approached the brick stair well.

"Coming." I said making my way to the base floor as quickly as possible were Erza was waiting for me.

"This way." She said leading me into the main room. A few people were sitting on the black couches including two children I've never seen before: A boy with long, black, spikey hair and multiple piercings throughout his body who looked about my age, and a blond hair girl with blue eyes, pale skin, and looked about Natsu's age.

"This is Gajeel Redfox," she pointed to the boy, "and this is Lucy Hartfilla." She said pointing at the girl now.

"It's nice to meet the both of you." I stated extending my hand out.

Gajeel was the first to shake my hand- his grasp was firm and quick. Lucy on the other hand just said hi.

"That's everyone except Master and Nastu. Come, I'll introduce you to them and then show you two your rooms." She said leaving the room; Gajeel and Lucy followed behind.

"So.." a guy by the Name of Loke – spikey orange hair, glasses, and for some reason always has on a coat – starts as he walked up to me. "what do you think of the new kids?"

"They're alright I guess." I shrugged as I exited out of the room to the front door.

"Where ya going?" Loke asked not moving from his position.

"Outside for a quick breather." I said opening one of the wooden doors stepping into the cool air. I like being outside – is helps me clear my mind.

I looked up just to notice the sun was almost fully set – pink, orange and yellow danced across the sky.

"It's beautiful. I say staring in awe. It's moments like this, that I wish I had someone to enjoy something as amazing as this with.

I look back down and I notice the green rose I had given to Natsu earlier just laying there.

'He must have dropped it.' I picked the rose up and went inside to the kitchen.

'Did they seriously change the cabinet the jars go in?' I thought rummaging threw the white cabinets and shelves. "Found it!" I exclaimed as I found a green stain-glass jar.

I headed over to the sink, filled the jar with warm water, and places the rose inside.

'Now to give this back to Natsu.' I happily skipped up the stairs to the second floor and Natsu's room. It is pretty bare with the exception of a bed, a dresser, and a few clothes scattered on the floor.

'This should be a good place.' I placed the jar on top of the dresser. "Hopefully it blooms soon." I exited out of the room and retired to my own room for some well needed rest.

"Goodnight, Natsu."

Hopefully, you like this chapter one better than the original. basically I will be keeping the overall theme of the story the same, just having a better plot for my readers to enjoy. If you like, favorite and review - they're always welcomed and appreciated. Since I doubt I will have chapter two finished by next week I will just say Merry Christmas, Happy New Years etc.

Fireblaze


End file.
